Vehicles are typically equipped with vehicle interiors designed to accommodate the vehicle operator, passenger(s), their possessions, and vehicle cargo. A vehicle interior typically includes various components configured to provide comfort and security for vehicle passengers, as well as enhance convenience for various vehicle use. Such components may include seat assemblies, bins, shelves, etc. having various upholstered surfaces intended to come into contact with the vehicle's user and/or the user's belongings.
Over the course of regular vehicle use, such components may be subjected to various fluid spills. The components' upholstered surfaces may, however, include materials or fabrics that absorb and/or retain moisture. For example, a typical vehicle seat includes one or more seat cushions that are generally covered in specifically selected fabric(s). A liquid spilled onto such a cushion may be absorbed and retained by the cushion's fabric for an extended duration, which become a source of discomfort for the vehicle's occupant. Accordingly, continued presence of liquid or retained moisture on such upholstered components may cause inconvenience to the vehicle user(s), and discourage exploitation of the vehicle.